The Jin Saga 2
by SonKitty
Summary: Here is a sequel to my Jin Saga fanfic, starting from T5. Though the first fanfic tried to stick to the canon, this one won't in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Unleashed**

Jin's large black wings and fractured mind propelled him once again toward the full moon, much like they had two years ago…only this time his mindset was still rooted his human self rather than the devil spirit within, clawing at the walls of Jin's mind.

At Honmaru, perhaps an hour had passed when the helicopters from G Corporation arrived at the scene. Both Heihachi and Kazuya regained consciousness but had little time to truly assess their situation as a large number of Jack-4 units crashed down into the already damaged room of the temple. The white feather Jin had left behind was buried under all the debris and remained unseen.

"What are you doing here?!" Heihachi angrily asked the troop of robots that had suddenly arrived. He felt another hand touch his right shoulder and looked at the source: Kazuya. No words were needed as their eyes met. For now, they would ally themselves against these intruders. Each Mishima swatted away an approaching robot on their sides and then poised himself, ready to attack the others. They crushed one machine after another. Some they even crushed together, sending their target to the other Mishima for the final blow.

However, this alliance did not last long. After Heihachi defeated several robots in a row, yet another slew of them dropped into the room. He took a couple of steps back to regain his composure. Kazuya seized the opportunity to grab Heihachi's bald head and throw him to the floor, leaving him to the mercy of their attackers. The Jack-4 units dog piled onto their bait immediately.

The treacherous son smiled ever so slyly at this chance and made his escape. After jumping out of the temple, he transformed into his own purple devil form and took flight. Still inside, trapped by the pile of robots, Heihachi struggled and looked up to find one of the units open its own face in front of him to reveal a bomb. "What?!" Heihachi asked in surprise.

Moments later, Honmaru was hit with a large explosion. Some distance away, too far to see the body of Heihachi sent flying from the impact, a dark-skinned man clad in black with sunglasses called in on a headset to announce to his superiors, "Heihachi Mishima…is dead."

Codenamed Raven, he quickly leapt free from harm at an approaching Jack-4 unit and effortlessly sliced it to pieces with bladed weapons that had been hanging from the back of his waist. Believing his task finished, he returned to base.

From beneath the rubble, an evil force lifted what remained of the temple with a roar.

Elsewhere, as these events unfolded, Jin descended into a forest, ending his flight. The wings retracted into his body, and he stood alone in the quiet night air, completely unaware of the transpiring events in the aftermath of his battle at Honmaru. He heard a malicious hiss and turned around quickly. There was not a soul in sight. He gulped. He already knew where it came from so why did he look as if he actually expected to see it? The Devil inside wanted out. Jin stood still as ever, half-expecting the thing to speak inside his head.

But no words came…none were needed for what happened next.

A shockwave of power suddenly shot through every fiber of Jin's body. The large black wings forced themselves out of his back, and he roared like a maddened beast. Horns he had never had extended out from the sides of his skull. Black markings re-appeared on his chest and face, and the third red eye from two years earlier reformed.

Strangely, his attire changed as well. Deeply rooted from Jin's own psyche of his past life, his wrist guards suddenly regained the look of his inherited gloves from his father, turning red and having the pyramid of silver notches over the backside of the palm. The change took yet another step as his fingers became menacing metallic talons. A substance similar to the newly grown horns from his head extended out from the edge of these gloves and served as clasps down on another new black substance that covered the underside of his forearms. The skin at the edges of these forearms had turned black. Chains appeared on his right arm, around his waist, and left leg. The flame on his pants changed from white to red, and his foot pads turned to boots…one black for the black pant leg and the other red for the pant leg with a red flame.

His eyes widened with the pain and fury of his transformation, changing color from brown to an icy gold.

Devil Jin stood hunched over for a moment, his new eyes staring deep into his surroundings and his metal claws dangling in front of him. He didn't know who or what he was, and it didn't matter. Only one thing mattered in this moment and one thing only: he had an overwhelming, undeniable hunger to destroy everything in the vicinity.

It was time for him to feed.


	2. Chapter 2 Seclusion

**Chapter 2 – Seclusion**

Gritting his teeth, the unleashed embodiment of evil focused for a moment, gathering up enough energy to shoot out a powerful destructive blast from his third eye, hitting multiple trees in a line in the process and starting up a fire. Upon sensing the threat of such a monster in their homeland, birds, squirrels, and any other animals in the area fled in fear.

The Devil paused momentarily after the blast and shook his head as he re-gathered his strength. Then he sensed the fear of the other animals, and he smiled, baring his fangs to no one. He gleefully watched the fire spread, eating up the life around it in a fury. A high-pitched laugh escaped him as he reveled in his own power.

…

_Let me out._

Upon hearing a foreign voice in his head the next morning, Jin awoke to find the destroyed forest, looking as if it had been hit by a tornado. He couldn't remember doing it, but all the same, he knew what had happened. He stared at his own hand in fearful shame. The last thing he remembered was the shockwave of power that had overwhelmed him. He thought of the voice he'd just heard but realized he couldn't make out the words.

"At this rate, I'll lose myself entirely," he muttered aloud.

He thought long and hard. Where should he go? He didn't want to stay in this part of Japan. The thought of returning to Australia occurred to him but was quickly dismissed. That was not an option. There were too many people who could get hurt if he lost control again. He needed a secluded location. Upon realizing that, he could think of only one place: Yakushima.

Perhaps it would help clear his head to be so close to where he once spent days with his mother, the very symbol of what had brought him back to his senses the night before. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made.

He returned to his hotel and packed up his belongings. In the process, he heard news blaring on the television of Heihachi Mishima's death and saw it declared in newspapers as well. "_Too good to be true," _a malicious voice ever so faintly stated in the depths of Jin's mind. Jin's stomach turned uncomfortably. That was the first time he'd ever clearly heard the evil within speak. Devil said no more, and Jin did not prod him in the hopes that if he somehow ignored or refused to acknowledge the thing, he would stay down in the depths of his mind.

Jin no longer viewed Heihachi's death as something he wanted, but the matter was no longer of concern to him, true or not. Somebody had taken control of the Mishima Zaibatsu behind the scenes though no one knew anything more than that. Jin found it peculiar but he unwittingly considered it to be the least of his concerns. The main thing he needed now was some peace and quiet to himself.

Devil contentedly kept quiet for the moment to let Jin continue believing he'd taken the right course. He could and hear and see through Jin at the moment. The idea of getting some quality time alone with the host enticed him. It was a chance to warp Jin's psyche all the more now that the young man could finally hear his voice no matter how much Jin didn't want to admit that. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares

**Chapter 3 – Nightmares**

Jin managed to find a secluded place to stay in Yakushima as he had desired. He was away from everyone and everything, set apart from all the world. He never felt more alone than he did now. Although he had always put distance between himself and others, he was never so far that he didn't speak to them when spoken to.

Now, nobody could speak to him…nobody except Devil. The mere thought of Devil made him wince. He recalled the quiet malicious voice's reaction to Heihachi's death. It had come out as if it was a passing thought in Jin rather than a separate entity from him. That was what disturbed Jin more than anything. Would he reach a point where he wouldn't even be able to tell the difference between themselves?

_I certainly hope so._

The voice echoed louder than it ever had in his mind; Jin widened his eyes in his empty room at the thought. "No," he muttered. "No, I don't want that to happen." He spoke as if to reassure himself.

The voice kept quiet and didn't argue.

That night, deep within his sleep, Jin felt himself falling surrounded in darkness. Down and down he went, unable to bring himself to scream. What good would it do? No one would be able to hear him. The fall was slow and light-did he really have reason to even be afraid?

As if to answer him, he felt himself finally hit bottom-and he hit it hard. Excruciating pain spread through his backside where he had fallen, and he could feel himself being drained of life as his blood spread underneath him. He could not move but for a small twitch of his fingers.

"_You are nothing without me, Jin Kazama," _a sinister voice whispered in his ear ever so close.

His own face listless, Jin gathered all he could of himself to ask, "Devil…what are you doing to me? Am I going to die?"

Deeper, stronger, and louder, the evil spirit laughed. _"I am changing you. You died two years ago when Heihachi shot you, child. I want your soul, your body, your name, all of you…and I shall have it."_

Before Jin could cry out and deny such words, he awakened in a sweat, breathing intensely. His body ached, and he sensed that he had been fighting off a transformation while asleep.

It was only the first in a series to come. Constantly crashing down into oblivion, he fell over and over, night after night. Sometimes he could hear screams in the distance and an eerie voice saying to destroy them and put them out of their misery, and sometimes he'd wake up in a place he did not know from a demonic flight he could not remember.

_Power is everything._

Each nightmare ended with these words drilled into him through a voice that sounded like his own. He valued power. He knew that deep down. There was no denying it. But did he value it so much as to place it above all else?

Over time, he grew to realize he was not going to find the answer in Yakushima. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on," he told himself. Nearly two months had passed, and his condition had only worsened. He was transforming more often, and he could feel the dark desires and hunger from his evil counterpart growing stronger.

One day, as he stood up gazing at the sunlight by a pond, awakening from yet another nightly venture he must have had, a torn newspaper flew towards him and wrapped itself on his lower right leg. Jin picked it up and saw an announcement for The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5.

He knew in his heart it was the only thing he could do, the only place he could go. Something was there that he needed to find and confront to put an end to the evil that plagued him.


	4. Chapter 4 Cursed

**Chapter 4 – Cursed**

Jin entered the tournament. For one of his matches, he encountered a small old man with a long white beard named Wang Jinrei. "So, you're Jin Kazama. You certainly look like Kazuya's son," the old man noted.

Jin blinked as the Devil in him stirred. _Quiet. Kazuya is not here. _ He demanded its silence, and it calmed. No need to act if Kazuya was not present.

"And you?" Jin asked, wanting to know more than this man's name, specifically his connection to the Mishima family.

Recognizing what Jin meant, Wang replied, "Your great grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, was a close friend of mine."

Jin narrowed his eyes. "Jinpachi? Is it him?" His words practically accused Wang as he spoke.

"Is what him?" Wang asked, intrigued by Jin's alertness.

"Is he the one hosting this tournament? Is that's what's going on here?" Jin tightened his already balled fists. _Is he the one who is making me go mad?_

"I am not certain," Wang admitted, "but it seems that way. Is something wrong, young man?"

"The cursed blood of this family-I must put an end to it!" he was half talking to Wang, half talking to himself.

Cursed blood? So Jin knew about it too. Perhaps the curse affected him in this moment, putting him on edge.

"Are you really up to the task?" Wang challenged and prepared his stance.

He saw that Jin was barely listening. The young man stood, his body swaying slightly forward and back as he blinked, his mind at conflict within itself. "Don't get in my way!" he forcefully declared.

Astonished by Jin's strength, Wang quickly fell to defeat and stared at his opponent's back from the ground, unable to move. "Sorry," Jin apologized with calmed sincerity. "But I have a duty to complete at this tournament. No matter what the cost. I must be the one to confront Jinpachi. We must fight, and I must put an end to this cursed blood." Wang could sense the curse Jin spoke of would corrupt him. It appeared to already be at work before their battle. Now, all Wang could do was helplessly watch the young man walk away.

Afterwards, further progressing, Jin took notice that many things were amiss during the tournament. Some entrants did not even show up for their matches. Although he now knew Jinpachi's name and role, he did not know if these events were related.

_What's going on?_ he asked within his mind, not thinking of whether Devil would answer.

But Devil did answer. _**Destiny. The time has finally come.**_

Jin diverted his eyes downward and to his right, as if he would be giving a nearby person a funny look for saying something strange. He was alone at this moment in his hotel room. He sighed and closed his eyes, resenting himself for moving this step forward, but he knew he wanted the answer.

_What do you mean by that?_ Jin asked in his head.

He could hear Devil's low sinister laugh and knew why. Jin often tried not to speak to the thing, tried not to acknowledge its existence or presence, to avoid it altogether, but sometimes he could not help himself. Devil enjoyed these moments. They meant Jin was slowly accepting this other being inside him. The evil spirit replied with simply _**Heir to the throne**_, knowing it would be enough to plant the idea in Jin's head. The Mishima Zaibatsu was up for grabs from Jinpachi if Jin won this tournament. It knew Jin's immediate reaction, to reject such a thing, could change with some time to think about it.


	5. Chapter 5 Power

**Chapter 5 - Power**

Whizzing through the dark city streets, Hwoarang zipped past several vehicles. His eyes suddenly widened upon seeing a dark figure ahead of him. The bike skidded as he attempted stop. With a gleeful and wicked smile, Devil Jin outstretched his hand to send a wave of power forth, causing an explosion. Hwoarang fell to the ground and rolled several feet. Surrounded and unharmed by the flames of his destruction, Devil Jin slowly stepped forward. The smile had disappeared from his face. Now, two haunting glowing eyes carefully watched their prey.

Jin awoke with a startled breath and sat up in bed. Another nightmare. He had a match with Hwoarang today. _**Foreshadowing?**_the darker voice inside teased. Jin grimaced. "Shutup," Jin muttered aloud. Devil retreated without argument. Jin took uneasy notice of the spirit's willingness to obey. He had his own suspicions for why and had been distantly thinking over Devil's suggestion from earlier.

As things were, Jin was stuck with that thing. He himself had little desire for the Mishima Zaibatsu. He revered the organization as an enemy ever since Heihachi betrayed him. It was something to be destroyed along with his grandfather. Taking it for himself had never even crossed his mind. But then again, Jin also knew it was a vast resource. It was power. He thought back to the echoing words from his nightmares, "Power is everything," and how much it haunted him that he didn't know who really said them. He had little knowledge of his devil gene. He knew it existed and that he was losing control. He needed something, anything, to give him some power to fight Devil. Deep down, he knew what Devil wanted. Hell on earth. He could sense still another distant voice commanding the desired destruction. Something out there wanted Jin to act. Jinpachi?

No answer came to him. No choice but to move forward with the day.

Later that day, Jin arrived at the assigned place, a damaged temple area, to meet Hwoarang for their match. He took notice of a large fallen tree to the right as he passed through a broken doorway. A stone path littered with several leaves led to an entrance. Hwoarang had arrived first and stood still as he analyzed his rival.

They had not met since during the third tournament. Back then, Jin had won, and upon Hwoarang's defeat, he had agreed to an eventual rematch. Jin did not want to fight, not after the nightmare from earlier, not if he could somehow avoid it. Silence passed as neither spoke right away. Finally, Jin decided to start. "I'm sorry, I can't keep our promise. Things are a bit different now."

"What? Are you saying there's somebody out there stronger than me?" Hwoarang asked, disgruntled at Jin trying now of all times to back down.

"That's not what I'm saying. I have family problems I have to deal with," Jin explained. Not that it would matter to his opponent.

Even more annoyed, Hwoarang insisted, "Deal with that later! Let's go!" He prepared his stance, ready to fight.

Jin eyed him carefully and nervously. "You give me no choice." He pictured his devil form's fangs grinning knowingly at what was about to happen. _Stay back._

Hwoarang wasted no time charging in for his assault on Jin with a flurry of kicks. Jin blocked as best he could. His opponent was in top form, and Jin was not. He attacked when he saw openings, but Hwoarang was just as quick to defend. "I see you've changed your style. But it's not helping you," his rival mocked.

Jin said nothing as he tried to concentrate on the match. _**Let me out.**_Devil demanded. _Stay back. _Jin repeated to his inner demon. _**I'm hungry. My time is now. Let me out.**_

Jin took another kick to the face and fell back. He was fighting two battles now, and he could not possibly keep up with both. They were wearing him down. He was not strong enough. The match continued until its inevitable conclusion.

Hwoarang defeated Jin. The orange-haired youth looked down at Jin's unconscious body and half-smiled to himself. Seemed a little too easy, but the job was done. Finally. But then…_**I told you, you were nothing without me.**_Devil's voice hissed from within. Smoke started to rise around Jin's shoulders, his sweat sizzling from the heat enveloping his body. The temple started to burn with flames shooting up all around in various spots. Hwoarang nervously glanced around at the changing scenery. What was going on?

Power. He needed more power to move forward. Frustrated and hopeless, Jin let out a monstrous scream, not in his own mind but completely aloud, releasing a gust of wind with it, knocking a startled Hwoarang off his feet.

When Hwoarang looked up, he could not believe his eyes. A clawed hand, mutated from Jin's arm guard, unshielded the creature's face. "I will teach you the true meaning of fear!" it viciously hissed at him. Two black-feathered wings had sprouted from Jin's back. He had changed in other ways too. Dark markings over his chest. Horns coming out of his head. This thing was…a devil.

Hwoarang stumbled back from the shock for a moment and then tried to stand, but the demon had already leapt at him to attack. Its strength and speed were clearly on a completely different level than Jin or himself. After a few harsh blows, it grabbed Hwoarang's face, dangling the defeated young Korean's body from his hand. Devil Jin gritted his teeth and hissed again.

Broken and beaten, Hwoarang felt truly afraid for his life. Was it really going to kill him? He felt himself slipping away into unconsciousness. _That's enough. He's out of the way now. Killing him would have consequences to stop me from reaching Jinpachi. _Jin's voice reasoned to his evil self inside.

The demon ruthlessly threw Hwoarang's body down, annoyed, but the human voice was right. Jinpachi was the real target now. He eyed the other boy's body with contempt in his eyes. Then he smiled. Then he started to laugh in an increasingly high-pitched cackle. And then the devil features left Jin's body in an instant.

_**I finally have you, Jin Kazama.**_

_Power is everything. They are my words now. I will do whatever it takes to get the power I need to get rid of you. Even if that means using you._

_**Sounds like fun. Let's go.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Heir

**Chapter 6 - Heir**

Hwoarang was sent to the hospital immediately after the match once the tournament officials had received word from Jin of his own victory and his opponent's condition. He walked away with only a shadow of remorse. Hwoarang was just an obstacle and had been dealt with. The young Korean was lucky to be alive. Jin had changed. With his humanity cast aside, he moved forward with the full intention of killing Jinpachi next.

The young Mishima reached the end of the tournament and was instructed that the final match was to be held where the remains of Honmaru stood. There, the tournament sponsor would be waiting for him. A gray sky overhead and gray rocks underneath his feet, Jin approached the large figure of a man he had never met but knew they were connected by blood.

Jinpachi's beard shaped itself oddly in two pointed ends, reminiscent of his son's hair though Jinpachi himself was completely bald atop his head. He transformed quickly before Jin's eyes. A purple aura now radiated from the body, and his own stomach had a mouth on it with several sharp teeth. Spikes came out the ends of his arms. The sky suddenly turned to a dark overbearing green, and small tornadoes picked up in the distance. Jin stood unfazed by the changed elements.

"And who might you be?" Jinpachi asked, curiosity hanging in words.

"I am Jin Kazama," the young man honestly answered. "Heir of the Cursed Blood!" He outstretched his arm to point fiercely at Jinpachi with a strong conviction in his voice.

"I see. That might explain why my blood is screaming…to destroy you!" Jinpachi replied with equal conviction, pointing right back.

"I will put an end to this!" Jin spoke with firm determination as he clenched his fist in front of him. Suddenly, he transformed as well. Knowing his enemy to be a demon as well and Devil's attraction to the dark power possessing his opponent, Jin did not resist the change. The result was a much calmer and controlled version of his devil self than had ever stood before.

"You fool…you cannot defeat me after giving into the Devil," Jinpachi scolded with both arms crossed over his chest.

"Give in?" Devil Jin asked, blinking his gold eyes lightly, his two voices resonating together, dripping with dark arrogance. "You do not understand anything." He shook his head, positioning his arms perpendicular to each other as he spoke. Then he lifted both his arms, stretching them out openly. "My mind goes beyond that of Devil's."

"If that is the case, that power must become a part of me. Let's begin," Jinpachi readied himself.

As their battle began, Jinpachi swiped at the winged creature and sucked him in closer, followed by two fireballs from his stomach. Knocked back, Devil Jin quickly recovered and flew across and overhead his enemy before firing off his laser from his third eye, then landed.

Jinpachi had been knocked to the ground but quickly lifted himself and propelled his entire body in the devil's direction. By that point, however, Devil Jin was ready to execute his next attack. He lunged forward, striking a powerful punch at the incoming opponent, followed quickly by a spinning kick to the grounded Jinpachi.

The two then backed away from each other for a few moments before Jinpachi shot more fire from his stomach. Devil Jin stepped aside and cleared himself out of the way before dashing his way in to grab Jinpachi's neck, lifting him, and then diving to ram the body into the ground. The older Mishima lay defeated.

With the end of the battle, the sky cleared from its murky green back to its dull gray. The winds had ceased as well. Jinpachi heard the sound of foreboding steps with an eerie calmness near him.

Devil Jin reached down and grabbed Jinpachi's head, lifting him. The clawed talons began to suck the demonic power out, returning Jinpachi's body to human state. Meanwhile, victorious devil tilted his head back, revealing his fangs to the air, as he drank up the power. As he brought his head forward, he gritted his teeth. Darker black skin layered itself over his paleness, and fur suddenly grew on his back. His horns elongated.

With the absorption done, he dropped Jinpachi's body. His right hand freed, he tightened his clawed hand for a moment to then release his metallic gauntlet as he grunted, revealing more fur along the back of his arm as he balled his fist. His left arm followed suit with another grunt, breaking that gauntlet as well.

He hunched over for a moment and then roared at the sky, lifting his head with his clawed hands stretched at his sides. He gathered his wings, arms and legs inward, hovering just above the ground for a moment, before he outstretched his wings and the rest with an enormous wave of power that disrupted the rocky terrain, shooting several fragments into the air. He roared again, baring his fangs to no one but the human inside himself.

As the wave ended, he reverted, allowing Jin to return. Jin calmly opened his eyes, his face revealing nothing of such ferocity as what had just happened. He glanced down to see that in the chaos, Jinpachi's body had not moved. However, it turned to ashes the instant he saw it. While unsure of the exact cause, Jin took note that he could still feel the distant being that wanted him to act on Devil's wish to unleash hell. It had not been Jinpachi after all. He still needed to find this thing.

Later that night, the sound of ominous thunder crashed outside the Mishima Zaibatsu throne room as the young heir walked on the long red carpet, leading up to his new seat of power. He wore a long black coat over gray pants and a beige shirt printed with chaotic darker brown lines.

A large number of men in black suits and dark sunglasses stood on the sides and watched their new leader. Jin paused just in front of the steps, eyeing his throne and the torches on each side. Then he sat down, and the suited men with dark glasses on each side saluted him obediently. He crossed his right leg over his left and rested his chin on his right hand, as if he were bored. He glanced to each side at their numbers. The power of the Mishima Zaibatsu now belonged to him. These men had once been enemies and were now his to use however he wished. He sneered.


End file.
